


Vers le noir

by claire_cawdor, Eyes_of_a_Tragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bleeding, Bondage, Consensual Abuse, Could be interpreted as dubcon - see opening notes, Dark, Dom Drop, Dom Sam Winchester, Emotional Trauma, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Knife Play, M/M, Minor Blood Loss, No Sex, None of these "Play" tags are truly play, Safewords, Sam's POV, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Dean, Use of Angelic Grace, Wax Play, Wincest - Freeform, breath play, except the last paragraph
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_cawdor/pseuds/claire_cawdor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Fade to Black" de Eyes_of_a_TragedySam s’y attend depuis plusieurs jours. Dean est à cran, acide, agressif envers les autres, envers lui-même, sans raison – et rien de ce que Sam a pu dire ou faire n’est parvenu à altérer son comportement. Sam est dehors, en train de refaire le plein de bières et de nourriture, lorsqu’il reçoit, sans surprise aucune, le texto de son frère.« noir »Seulement cela. C’est tout ce dont il a besoin.





	Vers le noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fade to Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940631) by [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy). 



> Les notes sont de l'auteur (la traductrice n'a rien modifié)
> 
> Le tag dub/con est uniquement destiné à ceux qui pourraient être perturbés par cette lecture. Ce n’est pas une histoire facile à lire, et elle n’a pas non plus été facile à écrire. J’ai pleuré pour ces personnages ; j’ai pleuré pour moi-même. Et, quelque part, je m’en veux, de nous infliger cela à tous.  
> Je n’insisterai jamais assez sur le fait que tous les personnages impliqués dans cette histoire, consentent entièrement, et de tout cœur, à ce qui s’y passe, si ce n’est par la parole, au moins par les actes. À certains moments, leurs pensées évoluent dans des régions sombres, mais jamlais, ils ne s’engagent sans y consentir. Dean y consent. Sam y consent. Cas n’approuve pas, mais il consent à sa propre implication. J’ai consenti à l’écrire, même si cela a été douloureux. Nous sommes tous responsables de nous-mêmes.  
> J’ajoute également que tous les tags contenant le mot « play » ne désignent pas un jeu. Cette fiction ne traite pas de jeux de rôle. Il s’agit ici d’une entreprise de domination sincère exercée sur quelqu’un qui a besoin d’être débarrassé de ses démons. Gardez cela à l’esprit si vous entamez cette lecture. Vous êtes prévenus.  
> Si vous êtes toujours là, vous avez peut-être remarqué que cette histoire s’inscrit à la suite de « Let the Music Take Control », écrite il y a quelque temps. Dans cette première histoire, Sam et Dean sont en relation amoureuse depuis longtemps et ont établi un code permettant à Dean de communiquer ses besoins sexuels. Sa lecture n’est pas indispensable pour comprendre l’histoire présente, mais cela permet d’expliquer le code.  
> Je ne sais pas encore combien d’histoires je vais ajouter à cette série. J’ai plusieurs idées en tête. Mais la vie réelle prend toute mon attention en ce moment, je ne sais donc pas quand ces idées verront le jour par écrit. Ce qui est certain, c’est qu’elles ne seront pas aussi sombres que celle-ci. Je pense qu’il s’agit de l’histoire la plus sombre que je sois capable d’écrire.  
> Je vous embrasse tous et j’espère avoir réussi à transmettre cette histoire et ces avertissements avec tout le respect et les précautions que je souhaitais y mettre.

Sam s’y attend depuis plusieurs jours. Dean est à cran, acide, agressif envers les autres, envers lui-même, sans raison – et rien de ce que Sam a pu dire ou faire n’est parvenu à altérer son comportement. Sam est dehors, en train de refaire le plein de bières et de nourriture, lorsqu’il reçoit, sans surprise aucune, le texto de son frère.

_« noir »_

Seulement cela. C’est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il a pris soin de n’acheter que des produits non périssables, les dépose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, range la bière dans le frigo. Avec détermination, mais sans hâte, il se dirige vers sa chambre, se déshabille et enfile un pantalon de pyjama noir souple et usé. Pieds nus, il suit le couloir, dépasse la chambre de Dean, et marche vers la pièce du bunker qu’il ne parviendra jamais à aimer.

C’est une pièce nécessaire, et il ne jugera jamais le besoin auquel elle répond pour son frère, mais c’est un lieu où tout se brise, où tout vire aux ténèbres. Alors qu’elle permet à Dean de revenir du gouffre au creux duquel il lutte avec ses propres démons, elle démolit l’équilibre mental de Sam. À chaque fois.

Sam prend une aspiration profonde, penche la tête de droite à gauche en faisant craquer son cou, roule ses épaules pour dissiper une partie de la tension qui les crispe. Ce qui l’attend, il ne veut pas le faire, il déteste le faire, mais il aime Dean au-delà de ses propres inclinations. Les Winchester se sacrifient pour ceux qu’ils aiment.

Il se prépare à entrer. Son corps est plus tendu qu’un arc. Il sent sa peau se contracter, de la tête aux pieds, ses muscles noués d’appréhension, mais il ouvre pourtant la porte avec la fermeté, la résolution qu’il a apprise de celui qui se trouve à l’intérieur, celui qui attend d’être délivré de son angoisse.

L’éclairage est réduit au minimum, une bande d’un jaune maladif sur le sol, issue de la lumière du couloir. Sans refermer la porte, Sam traverse la pièce jusqu’au haut candélabre qui se tient dans le coin opposé et allume les cierges avec l’allumette laissée au pied de l’objet. Il saisit l’un des cierges et se dirige vers l’autre bout de la pièce, où il répète l’opération en allumant les bougies qui s’y trouvent, la cire coulant sur ses mains.

La douleur ne l’atteint pas. Ici, ce n’est pas de lui qu’il s’agit. Sa concentration est entièrement focalisée sur celui qui, après toutes ces années, rechute encore dans les ténèbres dont il avait pourtant réussi à s’échapper.

Replaçant le cierge sur son support, Sam ferme la porte et se dirige vers Dean. Il est à genoux, ne portant rien d’autre qu’un boxer noir délavé, tête baissée, et Sam sait que Dean est à peine conscient de sa présence auprès de lui ou de la soudaine illumination de la pièce.

Il saisit avec douceur le menton de son frère et, calmement, dit : « Nous n’irons pas plus loin avant que tu me donnes ton mot de passe. » La seule indication prouvant que Dean l’a entendu est la crispation de sa mâchoire.

Sam attend. Son regard se fixe sur le sommet de la tête de son frère – ses cheveux illuminés de reflets bronze et or à la flamme des bougies – et mesure sa propre respiration. Inspire, deux, trois, quatre. Expire, deux, trois, quatre. La respiration de Dean est plus superficielle, plus rapide, mais elle aussi, même perturbée, reste sous contrôle.

Enfin, après des minutes qui lui semblent des heures, Sam sent sous ses doigts les muscles de la mâchoire de Dean se détendre suffisamment pour lui permettre de parler.

« Alistair. »

Sam a envie de vomir. Le fait que Dean ait choisi le nom de son bourreau comme mot de passe tord au creux de ses entrailles un nœud de dégoût. À chaque fois. Il déteste ce mot, déteste ce nom de toutes les fibres de son être, exècre sa présence en ce lieu. Si Dean n’avait pas à ce point besoin qu’il prenne le contrôle, Sam serait en ce moment même recroquevillé en position fœtale, pleurant son chagrin jusqu’à épuisement des larmes. Mais il ne peut pas s’accorder ce luxe. À cet instant, en cet endroit, il est le roc de Dean, son ancrage, sa sûreté. Et il ne le décevra pas une nouvelle fois.

Sam répond : « Mon mot de passe est ‘amour’. » Il ne le prononcera pas, mais il l’offre, parce qu’il ne l’a pas fait la première fois et tout est parti en vrille. Sam s’est effondré lors de leur première tentative, et Dean, fidèle à lui-même, s’est hissé hors de son enfer personnel pour prendre soin de son petit frère. Une fois de plus. Leur relation, après coup, en a souffert pendant des semaines.

Refoulant les fantômes des échecs passés, Sam laisse retomber sa main posée sur la joue de Dean et se dirige vers le coffre noir posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il contient tous les instruments de torture qu'il tolère de manipuler, et plusieurs appareils de restriction. Il s’empare de deux jeux de chaînes et revient auprès de Dean.

Il passe la chaîne la plus longue dans un crochet planté au plafond, laissant pendre son extrémité, puis remet Dean debout et le tourne vers le mur de brique. Il referme les menottes autour de ses poignets, lui ôte son boxer, et le pousse à s’agenouiller à nouveau, la chaîne tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. La seconde chaîne, plus courte, passe dans un anneau fixé au sol entre ses chevilles écartées.

Le corps de Dean est étiré sur toute sa longueur, muscles contractés, tendus contre les liens qui les entravent. Dans la lueur des bougies, qui dore la peau de son frère, Sam perçoit le voile de sueur qui commence à sourdre sur ses tempes, au creux de ses reins et de ses genoux. La chaleur des candélabres se fait enfin sentir. Et lui donne une idée.

Il recule vers le premier candélabre et saisit l’un des cierges. Revenu auprès de Dean, il prend son menton de sa main libre et tourne son visage sur le côté. Il tient la bougie devant ses yeux jusqu’à ce que ses cils frémissent, puis il le relâche et vient se placer derrière lui. Il pose une main sur son épaule et, de l’autre, penche la bougie pour que la cire fondue coule le long de son dos. Le filet de gouttes brûlantes ne le fait pas réagir. Sam relâche alors son épaule pour saisir sa gorge, ses doigts serrés sans l’étouffer, et se colle, peau à peau, contre son dos.

Déplaçant la bougie dans le champ de vision de Dean, il renverse en arrière la tête de son frère, suffisamment pour qu’il se redresse et se cambre, offrant à Sam un meilleur angle d’attaque. Il verse la cire sur son torse, la flamme scintillant devant ses yeux pendant qu’elle continue à former le feu liquide coulant sur sa peau. Lentement, langoureusement, Sam laisse couler la cire en dessins aléatoires – en travers de son muscle pectoral gauche, jusqu’à sa clavicule droite où se forme une petite flaque dans le creux situé entre l’os et le muscle, sur son épaule jusqu’au trapèze, sur les premières vertèbres de sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Changeant le cierge de main, il effleure de la flamme son deltoïde gauche, laissant une trace rose de peau échauffée, et rebascule vers son torse où il verse de longues gouttes de cire sur ses mamelons. Lorsque la bougie se réduit à un moignon de cire, il l'éteint sur le mur de brique.

Il maintient sa prise sur la gorge de Dean pendant qu’il se penche au-dessus de lui pour ôter de sa peau les traînées de cire durcie. Sans surprise, il constate que la tension du corps de son frère n’a pas diminué. Dean n’a pas sombré aussi profondément depuis des mois, des années peut-être. Le jeu de la bougie a davantage servi à mettre Sam en condition qu’à soulager Dean.

Sam se relève et se dirige à nouveau vers le coffre duquel il retire une cagoule de cuir brun sombre, percée au niveau du nez et de la bouche, qui s’attache à l’arrière du crâne au moyen de deux sangles épaisses. Il ne souhaiterait rien tant que brûler cet objet qui le révulse mais, au lieu de cela, il l’enfile sur la tête de Dean, resserrant les sangles jusqu’à ce qu’elles fassent saillir les tendons et ligaments à la base de son cou.

Jetant un regard aux poignets liés de son frère, il dit : « Ton mot de passe, maintenant, si tu ne veux pas continuer. »

Dean reste silencieux. Sam vient se placer face à lui et se baisse à sa hauteur. Bien que les yeux de Dean soient couverts, Sam sait que son frère peut sentir sa présence et attend de voir ses narines frémir, sa respiration soulever son torse et ses lèvres se détendre, avant de retourner au coffre dont il extrait le couteau de Ruby.

Il revient vers Dean, à son côté, et glisse la pointe du couteau entre la jointure de sa mâchoire et la chair souple sous son menton. Le mouvement de la pomme d’Adam de Dean au moment où il déglutit force la lame à percer sa peau, suffisamment pour que le sang affleure. Sam place ensuite la pointe du couteau entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis l’appuie sur sa lèvre inférieure, regardant son frère s’efforcer de rester immobile. Une fois assuré que Dean ne paniquera pas, il pousse la lame plus avant. La pointe atteint maintenant la fine membrane reliant ses gencives à sa lèvre. La respiration de Dean se bloque brièvement et Sam retire le couteau de sa bouche.

Faisant courir la lame le long de son épaule, Sam se positionne derrière son frère. De la partie dentelée du couteau, il caresse son omoplate et – juste assez pour pénétrer la peau – y grave un message, un vestige de sa propre participation. Puis, il s’agenouille entre ses jambes écartées et laisse glisser la lame sur toute la longueur de son dos, effleurant de l’arme qui a exécuté tant de leurs ennemis chaque vertèbre de son frère.

Quand il atteint le creux de ses reins, il poursuit vers sa hanche droite, suit la ligne oblique des muscles de son ventre, jusqu’à la chair tendre de l’aine. Il passe la lame le long de son pubis, à la base de son sexe, sous ses testicules, attentif à ne pas le couper, puis exécute le chemin inverse, remontant sur son ventre, à son nombril. Il appuie légèrement, testant la résistance de la peau, puis poursuit son ascension le long de ses abdominaux pour enfin atteindre son cœur.

Là, Sam s’arrête. Il sent Dean trembler sous sa main, frissonner comme une flamme attisée par un souffle léger.

Il demande : « Quel est ton mot de passe, Dean ? »

Dean ne répond qu’en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière au creux du cou de Sam. L’absence de communication verbale confirme les craintes de Sam. Dean ne prononcera pas une syllabe de ce mot – il ne le fait jamais – il n’autorisera pas son passage entre ses lèvres, mais il n’est pas perdu au point de se situer au-delà de la notion même de consentement. Il a simplement placé l’intégralité de sa confiance entre les mains de son frère. Une terreur acide brûle la gorge de Sam.

De la pointe du couteau, il incise en diagonale le torse de Dean sur une dizaine de centimètres, une coupure suffisamment profonde pour que le sang coule lentement, mais librement, le long du ventre de son frère. Après avoir essuyé la lame sur la jambe de son pantalon, Sam la dépose au sol, et passe sa main gauche sur le torse de Dean, l’arrêtant sur son cœur sanglant.

Il veut s’appuyer contre son frère, poser sa tête sur son épaule, il a besoin de cette connexion, mais ce n’est pas le moment. Dean est encore trop loin. Alors, il place sa main ensanglantée sur son propre cœur, attestant symboliquement que la douleur de Dean est aussi la sienne, puis essuie les dernières traces écarlates sur son pantalon.

De retour auprès du coffre, il en retire un paquet de lingettes humides avec lesquelles il s’essuie les mains. Il prend le temps de se ressaisir. Quand il se sent prêt, il saisit un fouet de cuir.

Il sait que Dean est toujours perdu dans son propre esprit, les souvenirs de cauchemar dont il n’a que brièvement parlé à Sam défilant sous ses paupières. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas changer ce qui s’est passé là-bas, en Enfer, mais il peut agir sur l’ici et le maintenant.

Dean ne connaît pas l’existence de ce fouet, il ignore que Sam a pris l’initiative de contacter un expert dans l’art de la véritable domination, qui lui a enseigné la juste façon d’utiliser cet objet sur la peau humaine. Sam conserve la carte de visite de son instructeur dans son portefeuille en cas d’urgence. Cet homme, remarquablement intelligent et sensible, lui a assuré qu’il pouvait le joindre jour et nuit s’il avait besoin d’assistance ou d’écoute. C’est un réconfort qu'il ne s’attendait pas à trouver dans cet aspect particulier de son existence.

Il déroule la longue lanière de cuir torsadé, la laisse traîner derrière lui et se place à bonne distance derrière son frère, le regard fixé sur les lignes de son corps. Pour tester la réaction de Dean, il projette la langue du fouet vers le candélabre, sabre l’une des bougies. Dean tressaille légèrement, puis s’affaisse, ses poignets et ses épaules supportant tout le poids de son corps, ses mains s’accrochant à la chaîne ancrée au plafond.

Depuis le commencement de cette mise en scène, il s’agit de son premier vrai signe de relâchement.

Il teste la tolérance de Dean en fouettant légèrement l’une de ses fesses. À peine une réaction – seulement la contraction du muscle – il vise alors l’épaule et frappe suffisamment fort pour faire rougir immédiatement la peau. Un frémissement. Il répète le mouvement sur plusieurs parties de son dos, évitant les zones les plus vulnérables dont ses reins. À chaque coup, il voit Dean se tendre puis se relâcher. Il sait qu’il a maintenant accès à la conscience de son frère mais il ignore à quel point, et cette inconnue allume en lui une flamme de détermination.

Accroissant la force de ses coups, il fait enfin affleurer le sang sous la peau de son frère. Dean halète, mais ce n’est pas encore l’exclamation de douleur que Sam attend, ce n’est pas non plus un signe d’excitation. C’est le son d’une avancée, d’un progrès. Il frappe ses muscles à la jonction de ses cuisses et, plus précautionneusement, la peau délicate entre elles. Il projette son bras en arrière et lance le fouet d’un mouvement large par-dessus son épaule, atteint la colonne vertébrale de Dean, et, au dernier moment, retient la violence du coup pour qu’il n’entame pas les chairs.

Transpirant abondamment, Sam contemple son œuvre et voit le sang, en longues marques pourpres, marquer la surface de sa peau. Pourtant, Dean est toujours enfoncé, égaré en lui-même, et Sam sait qu’il est en train de lutter pour sortir du gouffre. Il reprend sa position et lance le fouet en oblique, le coup atteint les côtes de Dean, qui, sous la violence du choc, se redresse. Sam frappe son côté gauche et, d’une torsion calculée du poignet, parvient à faire en sorte que la lanière de cuir s’abatte sur la blessure fendant son torse, et l’élargisse.

Dean hurle, et Sam arrête tout. Il est couvert de sueur, épuisé par l’effort accompli pour démolir les murs derrière lesquels Dean s’est retranché. Dean s’est affaissé dans ses chaînes, la respiration lourde, heurtée, la peau couverte d’un mélange de sueur et de sang. Sam jette le fouet, s’approche de son frère, libère ses poignets des menottes. Dean s’effondre dans ses bras. Il le garde contre lui le temps de lui ôter la cagoule et de la jeter à son tour, au loin, près du fouet, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, puis l’adosse contre le mur. Après avoir retiré la chaîne qui enserrait ses chevilles, il l’allonge brièvement sur le sol de béton, et se relève pour éteindre les bougies encore fumantes.

Sam revient rapidement auprès de Dean, glisse son bras gauche sous ses épaules, son bras droit sous ses genoux, soulève son corps inerte, et le porte hors de la pièce. Aussi vite que possible, il se dirige vers la chambre de Dean et le dépose sur le lit. Le gémissement de douleur qui s’élève de son frère poignarde Sam au cœur. Il court vers sa propre chambre, attrape le kit de premiers soins qu’il garde sous son lit et revient auprès de Dean.

La plaie ouverte à hauteur du cœur saigne abondamment à présent, le coup de fouet final ayant creusé la coupure initiale, et Sam sait qu’elle requiert plus que quelques points de suture. Assis sur le lit au côté de son frère, il évalue le reste de ses blessures : celle-ci est la plus grave, les autres ne nécessitent que de la crème et des bandages.

Il rabat le drap sur le bas du corps de Dean, et appelle l’ange. « Cas, j’ai besoin de ton aide. »

Le battement d’ailes qui se fait immédiatement entendre est un soulagement. Sam ne laisse pas à Cas le temps de poser quelle que question que ce soit. Il désigne la blessure et ordonne : « Soigne-le, Cas. »

Le regard de Cas s’attarde sur la plaie ouverte, balaie les multiples traces rouges zébrant sa peau, les hématomes naissants.

« Sam », commence-t-il, confusion dans les yeux, dans la voix.

« Pas maintenant, Cas. » Sam force le ton, uniquement préoccupé par le carnage écarlate déchirant le torse de son frère. « Soigne-le, c’est tout. »

Cas s’approche du lit et prend la mesure de la douleur infligée à son ami. À deux doigts, il touche son torse. Sam observe les lèvres de la plaie se ressouder sous la lueur aveuglante de la grâce de l’ange. Il parvient à murmurer un remerciement une fois que Cas a fini.

Cas se tourne vers Sam, l’expression de son visage parfaitement neutre comme toujours, et dit : « J’ai également soigné ses côtes et un hématome à l’intérieur de sa cuisse situé trop près de l’artère fémorale. »

D’épuisement, de chagrin, Sam se courbe en avant, enfonce ses doigts engourdis dans l’épaisseur de ses cheveux. Une larme solitaire, en silence, coule sur sa joue et, d’un signe de tête, indique à Cas qu’il l’a entendu.

« Sam, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » La voix de Cas révèle un mélange calme d’inquiétude, de compassion, et de remords.

Avec la résolution de ceux qui ont su traverser mille enfers et en revenir, Sam lance un regard vide à son ami, et répond : « Merci, Cas. Je peux gérer la suite. »

Après un dernier regard, long, sur les deux frères, Cas hoche la tête et dans un battement d’ailes s’évanouit dans les lointains d’où Sam l’avait appelé.

Sam ouvre le kit de secours et commence le long et minutieux travail consistant à nettoyer, recoudre et bander les blessures de Dean. Il applique un baume d’arnica sur toutes les surfaces marquées du rouge et du violet des hématomes naissants. Doucement, il tourne Dean pour qu’il repose sur le ventre, et passe le baume apaisant sur les longues traces enflammées laissées par le fouet, laissées par lui. Puis, il se rend dans la salle de bains où il humidifie plusieurs serviettes, avec lesquelles il lave la sueur recouvrant la peau de son frère. Il essuie également ses cheveux, retirant les résidus de cire durcie collés sur les mèches courtes à la base de sa nuque.

Après un aller-retour supplémentaire dans la salle de bains pour chercher de l’Ibuprofène et de l’eau, il redresse délicatement son frère et l’encourage à avaler les anti-inflammatoires. Au bout de plusieurs essais, Dean avale de travers, tousse, s’étouffe brièvement, mais finit par absorber les comprimés. Sam l’allonge à nouveau en glissant deux oreillers sous sa tête, s’assoit sur le sol, appuyé tout contre le lit, et prend sa main.

Dean divague entre la veille et le sommeil. Sam le regarde ouvrir puis fermer les yeux par intermittence, parvient à capter son regard une fois ou deux, sans qu’il prononce un mot. Dean continue à dériver, Sam en sentinelle à ses côtés.

Quand Dean plonge enfin dans un sommeil profond, Sam s’autorise à craquer. Les larmes coulent, en flux constant, inondent son visage. Il ne parvient pas à entièrement refréner un sanglot, et Dean frémit. Étouffant ses pleurs dans son épaule, Sam serre la main de Dean, et sent son frère rendre la pression. Puis, un mot, mal articulé, prononcé d’une voix sourde, lui parvient, « Sammy », et il lève les yeux pour rencontrer l’ambre vert d’un regard familier braqué sur lui.

Dean, avec la faiblesse d’un nouveau-né, essaie de tirer la main de Sam vers lui, et marmonne, « Approche. »

Sam cesse de lutter contre ses larmes et monte dans le lit. Il se blottit contre le flanc gauche de Dean, pose sa tête sur son épaule juste au-dessus de l’endroit qu’il a lui-même coupé, frappé. Sous son oreille, un battement de cœur régulier ; sous sa joue, l’élévation rythmée d’une respiration. Inspire, deux, trois, quatre. Expire, deux, trois, quatre. Dean passe sa main dans les cheveux de son frère et murmure, « Dors, Sammy. »

Et Sam s’endort.

*********************

 

Le matin suivant, une pression légère sur son torse le réveille. Ses yeux s’ouvrent sur Dean, fraîchement douché et partiellement habillé, son regard rivé à l’empreinte de main tatouée au sang séché sur le cœur de Sam. Dean, assis à ses côtés sur le lit, lève les yeux vers lui, puis les baisse sur son propre torse nu, et regarde à nouveau Sam avec une intensité qui le transperce jusqu’à l’âme. Il tend la main vers la table de chevet, et prend une serviette qu’il trempe dans un bol empli d’eau. Après l’avoir essorée, il la passe sur le visage de Sam, sur son cou, lavant la sueur de la nuit, la glisse le long de son torse, sur ses bras, sous ses aisselles. Il la rince et l’essore à nouveau, retourne son frère sur le ventre, et lave son dos. Enfin, il force Sam à se tourner une nouvelle fois, et dépose le linge humide sur son torse, laissant l’eau pénétrer sa peau jusqu’à ce que le tissu absorbe les dernières traces de sang.

Il laisse tomber la serviette souillée dans le bol d’eau, et prend les comprimés de relaxants musculaires posés sur la table de nuit. Il les tend à Sam, avec une bouteille d’eau, et regarde son frère les avaler, en faisant glisser doucement ses ongles sur la peau tendue de son ventre.

« Saute dans la douche, Sammy, je vais nous préparer un truc à manger. »

Sam ne proteste pas contre l’usage du surnom. Il s’extirpe du lit et titube comme un zombie jusqu’à la salle de bains, Dean derrière lui surveillant chacun de ses pas. Il referme la porte, soulage sa vessie pendant que l’eau de la douche se réchauffe. Il lave son corps des derniers vestiges de la nuit, laisse la chaleur de l’eau pénétrer ses muscles et le purifier de sa douleur.

Un coup léger à la porte et la voix de Dean annonçant « La bouffe est prête » est tout ce dont Sam a besoin pour bondir hors de la douche et s’essuyer rapidement. Il se place devant le miroir pour constater sur son visage les marques du cauchemar traversé, et bute sur un message, tracé en lettres d’une précision parfaite, sur la surface embuée. Un seul mot, celui qu'il a gravé dans l’épaule de Dean la nuit précédente.

«  _AMOUR »_

Ses yeux s’inondent, mais il sourit. Il ne sait pas quand Dean a découvert ce mot inscrit sur sa peau, ou s’il l’a déchiffré à l’instant même où Sam l’a taillé dans sa chair, mais ce n’est pas ce qui compte.

Il revient dans la chambre et s’habille de ses vêtements habituels, fait un bref détour pour ranger le chaos laissé dans la pièce de torture de Dean, et constate que tout a déjà été nettoyé. Faisant demi-tour, il suit l’odeur du bacon jusqu’à la cuisine.

Les provisions qu’il avait achetées la veille ont été rangées, et Dean est debout devant le plan de travail en train de préparer des sandwiches et une salade. Sam se glisse derrière lui et noue ses bras autour de sa taille, effleurant de son nez, de ses lèvres, l’omoplate nue sur laquelle il a gravé son mot de passe.

Dean lève la main au-dessus de son épaule et plonge ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam, son autre main posée sur celle de son frère enserrant sa taille. Un sourire heureux détend son visage, que Sam ne peut voir.  Son frère a gravé un mot, de sûreté, d’amour, dans sa chair. Il n’est pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce que ce geste signifie, mais il sait qu’il se sent bien. Mieux qu’il ne s’est senti depuis longtemps. C’est le don de Sam, et il ne le lui fera pas regretter.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère vraiment que personne n’a été perturbé par cette histoire, que les tags et avertissements ont suffi à orienter ceux qui auraient pu se sentir blessés par ce contenu. J’exprime mes vœux les plus sincères pour le bien-être mental et émotionnel de tous. Et merci de votre lecture ! Je jure que mes autres histoires seront moins traumatisantes !


End file.
